Blood Lemonade
by Evelya
Summary: Ron est gardien dans le club de Quidditch Blood Lemonade, là où se trouve le très charismatique Olivier Dubois. Ron se pose de plus en plus de questions sur son orientation sexuelle…. O.Wood/R.Weasley YAOI-Lemon.Post Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Couple** :

Olivier Dubois et Ron Weasley

**Rating** : M ce qui veut donc dire yaoi.

**Longueur** : D chapitres …

**Résumé : **Ron est gardien dans le club de Quidditch Blood Lemonade, là où se trouve le très charismatique Olivier Dubois. Ron se pose de plus en plus de questions sur son orientation sexuelle…. YAOI-Lemon.

**Attention LEMON dès le 1****er**** chapitre**

**Nda** : Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur d'être la première à expérimenter ce couple (rating M) Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai toujours eu envie de ces deux là ensemble, ils se marient à merveille, oui d'un point de vue caractère ils peuvent très bien s'entendre et puis se sont deux fous de Quidditch et bon mangeurs.

J'aime énormément le personnage d'Olivier.

J'aime beaucoup la chanson de Morcheeba : Blood Like Lemonade, cette chanson m'a inspiré pour le titre de cette fiction et du club de Quidditch de nos deux personnages.

J'aime bien écouter les accompagnements, musiques, films ,voir les citations des autres auteurs de fanfiction, j'ai même fait de sacrées découvertes musicales, alors si vous ne connaissez pas, je serai bien heureuse de vous les faire partager !

**Accompagnement et inspiration musicale**(oui beaucoup) :

**Blood like lemonade – Morcheeba **

**Spirit - Persephone**

**Freak like me - Santigold**

**The sound of silence – Simon & Garfunkel**

**Stand by me – Ben E King**

Place à l'histoire, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ok les gars vous pouvez aller au vestiaire, bien joué tout le monde. Ron ? T'as dix minutes pour te laver et te changer, je t'attends sur le gradin C. »

Olivier Dubois disait ça d'un ton ni cassant, ni monocorde. Juste comme le ton habituel d'Olivier.

L'Olivier savait être amical, poli, autoritaire surtout sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'Olivier considérait ces joueurs comme ses frères. Il aimait diriger, sans avoir besoin de hausser le ton. Il savait se faire respecter et pourtant il n'était pas le plus vieux, loin de là.

Son rôle de Capitaine d'Equipe lui allait comme un gant.

Il savait rire presque de tout, sauf si son jeu de Quidditch avait été pitoyable et qu'on lui faisait remarqué, oui, il était un brin susceptible mais qui ne l'était pas ?

Olivier aimait surtout l'ordre et la discipline, que ca ne soit pas le bazar. On pouvait faire le fou avant et après le jeu, pendant c'était hors de question.

Or le petit Weasley, pas si petit que ça en taille d'ailleurs, enfin, Ron était complètement à coté de la plaque, et ça foi de Dubois ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça…

Alors quand Ron compris qu'il devait filer sous la douche il ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, son balais le conduisait déjà droit au vestiaire. Il avait compris que son jeu n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur et à bien y penser ca faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'y arrivait plus très bien.

La raison de ce jeu pitoyable ? Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à se l'avouer, mais il semblait être désormais sur la corde raide, oui, il sentait que le vent tournait, désormais il sentait qu'il changeait de bords doucement mais inexorablement, il se sentait attiré par les Hommes. Et ça, il fallait qu'il se le répète, c'était impensable et impossible. Certes il avait toujours regardé ces compagnons de Quidditch avec envie (mais il croyait que c'était plus par souci de comparaison et de virilité que par intérêt profond pour le mâle).Mais quand même ! Lui et un homme ! Lui, Ronald qui avait toujours aimé les femmes! Bon très peu en vérité était passé dans son lit, mais de là à changer du tout au tout !

Depuis quelques temps son petit monde semblait s'effondrer… il semblerait qu'il flashait de plus en plus dans ses rêves sur un bel apollon et ça c'était catastrophique.

Olivier vit Ron sortir des douches, les cheveux roux en bataille délicieusement humides, quelques gouttes perlaient encore sur son torse musclé, son tee-shirt pendait négligemment sur son épaule puisqu'il faisait désespérément chaud en ce mois de mi-septembre, enfin il portait un jean bleu foncé cintré.

Il s'arrêta au pied des gradins Est puis il enjamba avec souplesse les 3 planches en bois qui servaient de bancs aux joueurs remplaçants et à l'entraîneur.

Olivier l'attendait là, assis les jambes dépliées toute en longueur, les yeux un peu dans le vague fixant son interlocuteur :

« J'suis-là Olivier ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ! J'retournerai bien sous ma douche moi !

Olivier le regarda franchement dans les yeux et lui répondit tout autant :

-Mhhh je t'accompagnerai bien mais j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant ! Bon assied- toi dit-il tout en tapotant la planche près de lui.

Ron s'assit à côté de son capitaine d'Equipe et entraineur, non sans une certaine appréhension. Pouvait-il se révéler à lui ? Non, sans aucun doute, il ne pouvait pas le faire, bien que les sorciers étaient plutôt tolérant sur les homosexuels, il ne pouvait pas dévoiler ses doutes maintenant surtout à Olivier. Qu'allait-il penser d'un gay au milieu de tout se troupeau d'hommes hétérosexuels purs et durs ?

-Alors…. ? Olivier laissait sa question en suspension, mais plus que sa question vague qui voulait dire « Alors mon gars qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Dis-moi tout !» il lançait un regard de frère, doux mais aussi à la limite de l'inquiet, en témoigne ses sourcils haussés à la manière d'un accent circonflexe.

-… Rien de bien inquiétant Oliv'

Olivier ne releva pas, tout ses joueurs le surnommait comme ça, c'était même une marque de respect que ses gars avait envers lui.

« En fait, j'pense que j'aurai besoin d'un peu de vacance ». Olivier secoua un peu plus ses sourcils mais il laissa continuer la conversation.

-Je… je ne veux pas t'inquiéter Oliv' mais tu sais là, je suis un peu fatigué, tout le monde l'a remarqué je suis… absent. J'ai besoin de vacance, de changer d'air. J'aime toujours le quidditch, ça y'a pas de problème, mais… j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur un problème personnel et pour ça, y'a que moi qui peut y remédier.

Olivier regarda Ron. Il l'écoutait avec attention, et chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de son joueur était analysé. Et de sa bouche, Olivier glissa son regard jusqu'aux yeux de Ron, qui étaient d'un bleu ciel intense, à partir de ce moment là il voyait, il pouvait lire aux fonds des yeux ce qui était inscrit. Ron cachait quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait surement pas savoir tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais Olivier respecta le choix de l'homme.

-Très bien, je ne te demanderai pas ce qui se passe, tu sais très bien que je ne donne pas mon approbation facilement mais j'estime que tu es un excellent joueur, et que tu as le droit à tes vacances, je te donnes dix jours, pas plus, pas moins. »

Alors Ron en était là, le cul sur sa chaîse dans un aéroport. Oui vous avez bien lu, dans un aéroport moldu.

Il était en face du panneau d'affichage d'innombrables destinations. La main sur sa poitrine, là où il y a sa carte de crédit enfermé à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir noire. Là ou il y a son futur …

Il pouvait partir en Papouasie, au fin fond du Mexique, mais partir pour quoi, pour qui, pour ou ? Partir va-t-il pour autant le changer lui et ses idées farfelues ?

Il s'était décidé ce matin, après un bon brunch avec ses collègues de Quidditch, il avait pris son passeport, sa carte de crédit pour payer de façon moldus le coût du voyage, fourré des affaires estivales dans un simple bagage, et prévenu sa sœur, Ginny, la seule au courant de ce virement de bord trop soudain.

Elle n'avait rien dit, et avait raccroché après un « Profites en bien Rony, tu feras le bon choix ! »

Mais quel choix ? Celui de sortir du placard, ou tout enfouir ? Livrer son vrai lui au grand jour ? Ou attendre… attendre, dès fois qu'il se serait trompé…

Sur le panneau, les passagers en direction de Paris, Stockholm et Santiago ont embarqués.

Et les lettres tournent, changent puis s'effacent, pour former de nouvelles destinations.

Et puis soudain c'est la frénésie, son cœur s'emballe et son corps tout entier se lève. Ses yeux et son cerveau semblent tout émoustillés par ce vol.

…

**POV Ron**

Je suis dans l'avion.

J'ai même pas tremblé lorsque ma voisine c'est agrippé à moi parce que « c'est un trou d'air, j'aime vraiment pas ça ». Tsssss, ils ne connaissent pas le transplanage, ni le voyage en réseau de cheminette !

Je pense que bon nombres de sorciers me traiteraient de fou.

Mais j'avais envie d'expérimenter ce transport. C'est quand même une sacré invention de la part des moldus.

Enfin bon, le vol durerait 5 heures, rapide, j'aurai comme ça le temps de penser à ce que je ferai une fois sur terre ferme.

Une chaleur écrasante m'accueille sur le tarmac.

Barcelone ! J'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Espagne, d'une part parce qu'ils ont une excellente équipe de Quidditch, d'autre part parce qu'ils ont du soleil que ma peau de rouquin n'aurait pas supporté il y a quelques années mais Merlin merci, à force de rester 9 heures par jour sur un balais en plein air, la peau s'acclimate à ce qu'on lui fait subir.

Ils ont aussi de superbes brunes et de ce que je peux en juger, des beaux specimens aussi.

Ils ont enfin un atout et pas des moindres : une excellente gastronomie, tapas,….

Et puis Barcelone a la mer, des bars très animés comme des coins reposants comme les nombreux parcs où se trouve fraicheur, calme et beauté.

Je le sais parce que Olivier y est déjà allé, et qu'il nous a bassiné pendant 2 semaines de son passage.

Mes bagages déposés dans un des nombreux hôtels dans le vieux Barcelone, pas un de ces trucs bling bling près de la côte, très peu pour moi ! Non, j'ai choisi une sorte d'auberge gardé par un charmant petit couple de retraité.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, ni ou aller, quoi visiter. Je préférais marcher au grès de mes pas, là où mes pieds voulaient me porter, dans des coins reculés de la ville.

Il était bientôt 19 heures et je me trouvais bien loin de mon hôtel, alors dans un espagnol plus qu'approximatif je demande à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, où je pouvais me restaurer pour pas trop cher, l'homme m'expliqua succinctement une rue où se trouvaient de nombreux bons et véritables restaurants « bar à tapas ».

Et en effet ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait !

Mon œil fut attiré par un bar à l'air chaleureux, la façade était de couleur rouge brique. Un fond sonore de guitare m'aida à oser franchir le seuil de la porte.

Oui il fallait oser, car j'ai vu distinctement sur le bois de la porte une affiche portant les couleurs arc- en -ciel.

Bar et resto gay/lesbien donc.

Bien.

Je me sens un peu tendu, comme si le moindre de mes gestes allaient être épiés, et puis ma couleur de cheveux ne m'aide vraiment pas à me fondre dans la masse des locaux.

Une fausse blonde décolorée m'accoste et parle en espagnol ainsi qu'en anglais.

-Vous souhaitez un cocktail, une boisson ou vous restaurer avec une spécialité locale ? Nous faisons d'excellentes paëlla en plat du jour.

-Eh bien, oui j'aimerai une table au calme pour moi seul, et… je vous fais confiance pour le plat, par contre pas trop d'épice.

C'est en roulant du postérieur et en faisant claquer ses petits talons qu'elle m'accompagne dans la salle du restaurant plutôt petite d'ailleurs, quelques couples gay et apparemment hétéro s'y trouvent, des tablés d'amis, un resto normal en sorte.

Tiens, les guitares sèches sont là, un groupes de trois hommes improvisent sur une banquette près du bar quelques chansons estivales.

J'ai commandé un cocktail pour commencer par me rafraichir, mais c'est qu'ils chantent bien en plus ces trois mecs, ils alternent quelques chansons anglaises moldues et des ballades espagnoles.

C'est alors que mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard de l'un des guitaristes, un regard perçant, aux yeux marron, il était plutôt grand, cheveux bruns, une peau bien bronzé, à côté mon fin bronzage était pathétique, son beau visage portait une barbe de 2 jours très sexy.

Son bras droit qui grattait la guitare était tatoué d'un magnifique tribal. Et sa voix, Merlin, c'était du pur bonheur, chaude, trèèèès chaude.

Ce mec me foutait une de ses excitations, je le fixais du regard j'étais bien incapable de regarder ailleurs, d'ailleurs pourquoi autant d'excitation pour un mec ?

Pour lui…

Ma paëlla arriva, je m'empiffrai plus que je la dégustai à vrai dire…mais c'était toujours en l'écoutant et en le regardant.

Plus le temps passait, plus les chansons se succédaient, plus il me fixait…

Ils avaient du succès ces trois là, le public chaleureux redemandaient des chansons, c'était bien, j'aimai énormément cette ambiance presque familiale.

On leur offra des boissons et puis ils annoncèrent la dernière, y avait-t-il quelqu'un qui aimerait un morceau ?

C'est sans hésitation, portée par l'ambiance que je me levai pour leur demander « The sound of silence » de Simon & Garfunkel.

J'adorai cette chanson, c'est Hermione qui me l'a fait découvrir, comme la majorité des chansons moldue que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Je me demandai si elle était dans leur répertoire, et mon beau brun me regarda ardemment, il me souria et ils se mirent ensemble à accorder leur guitare et à chanter.

Ce fut une parenthèse magique, je me foutai royalement des autres, de ma posture, parce que j'avai changé de place pour me rapprocher et mieux les entendre _et surtout pour mieux le voir, _mon tee-shirt était imbibé de transpiration, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau qui devait être rouge écarlate tellement j'avais chaud !

Putain c'qu'il était canon, et qu'est ce qu'il chantait bien…

Ca y'est c'était la fin de mon morceau, le dernier accord sonna et les applaudissements fusèrent.

Moi j'étais comme un con sur ma chaise, encore sonné par tant de beauté, simple, tellement simple, sonné parce que je venai de comprendre que les hommes ne représentaient pas seulement une attirance pour moi , non, ce n'était pas seulement un passage, pas seulement un désir… c'était plus que ca, comme la chanson pour un chanteur, c'était une évidence.

Avec empressement, parce que je suis un gars bien élevé et parce qu'il y'avait le petit brun qui me faisait trop d'effet pour le laisser filer, je leur demande s'ils désirent une consommation.

« -Oui, merci on prendra bien 3 bières ! c'est sympa de ta part ! » Me dit un des guitariste, un peu plus petit et plus trapu que mon coup de cœur.

-J'vous doit bien ça, vous m'avez soufflé ! Vraiment vous êtres très bon !

Une fois les bières donnés, je les accompagnai bien sûr pour tenter une approche.

Mon brun me parla facilement, il me souriait, il me dit soudainement qu'il m'avait vu le regarder… j'esquivai cette sorte de … drague par une pirouette, et j'évoquai ma nullité de la culture Barcelane.

Les deux autres guitaristes disparurent je ne sais trop où. Et à vrai dire je m'en foutai. Mon brun, qui s'appelait Léonardo, était Espagnol, il parlait plutôt bien anglais, il bossait dans le commerce et avait pour passion le football et la musique.

Je décidai de surtout ne pas parler foot, n'y comprenant rien à ce jeu de sport trop peu passionnant à mon goût.

Il me parla un peu de Barcelone et de son artiste mythique et célèbre dans le monde : Gaudí, des plats inratables à manger de toute urgence, des sorties à faire dans le coin, de Llore del Mas à la Sagrada familia…

On parla tous les deux de tout de rien, de nos vies respectives, pour ma part j'évoquai un job dans le sport, professeur d'éducation physique. Il m'évoqua la course à pieds, je lui répondit que la course c'était pas trop mon truc (beaucoup trop flemmard pour ça !) je préferai la boxe et le judo, merci Hermione de m'avoir appris autant de chose !

La soirée se prolongea au bar qui se trouvait dans la salle un peu plus à l'écart, beaucoup plus intimiste, la lumière était tamisée.

Ses deux acolytes décidèrent de s'en aller. Pas lui.

C'est là que les choses sérieuses ont commencés, il est devenu de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus tactile, ses mains frôlaient mes jambes alors que nous étions accoudés au comptoir. La séduction était en place.

On avait vite compris, on se plaisait tout les deux, pour une fois c'était si rare d'être sur la même longueur d'onde avec quelqu'un…

Il m'embrassa.

Un simple contact entre nos lèvres d'abord mais bientôt le baiser s'accentue pour devenir de plus en plus sensuel. Nos langues font un ballet délivrant mille et une palette de sensations toutes plus agréables les unes aux autres. J'en gémis tellement c'était chaud, agréable.

Je ressens des fourmillements sur ma cuisse… c'est sa main, elle me caresse.

Mais très vite nous n'en pouvons plus.

Il me tient délicatement ma main et me souffle à mon oreille :

« Viens chez moi ».

-Je…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres recouvrent les miennes.

-Ok .

Il me prend par le bras et me regarde avec envie. Je n'ai pas de miroir pour vérifier ni ma lueur de mes yeux ni ma coiffure certainement en pagaille vu le nombre de fois qu'il a pu passer sa main dedans, mais une chose est sûre j'ai une érection.

Une fois dehors, il fait nuit et j'ai toujours sa main sur mon bras, a-t-il peur que je m'échappe ?

Peut être sent il que mes angoisses sont là, à fleur de peau…je frissonne. Et je le lui dit.

-Tu sais, je… je vais pas te mentir… je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme.

Il s'arrête subitement mais sa main ne me lâche pas.

Il se tourne pour me faire face et il s'approche de mon visage doucement.

-Tu… wouah… je… ne t'en fait pas, ca ira. En tout cas tu n'auras pas mal.

Et il achève sa phrase par un baiser.

…

**POV Ron**

Nous étions dans sa chambre.

Etais-je prêt ?

Oui assurément, j'avais envie, envie de connaitre ce que ca pouvait faire, envie d'être en lui ou lui en moi, peu m'importe mais enfin abattre ce tabou et assouvir le fantasme de faire l'amour avec un homme.

Il recaptura mes lèvres et mes états d'âmes s'envolèrent, l'esprit et le corps tout me semblait flou, les limites dissolues.

Ses mains me bercaient, me chaviraient. Je voulais plus.

J'enlevais son tee-shirt pour pouvoir sentir et voir sa peau, elle était douce.

Merlin que c'était doux et chaud !

Et puis même les mots n'avaient plus de sens, tellement différent d'une femme, oui Ron, ce n'est pas une femme, c'est un homme qui te caresse et que tu caresses.

Mes mains s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

De mon arrêt, deux perles foncés me regardèrent et me sondèrent.

-Tu n'veux plus ?

-Non ce n'est pas ca dis- je, c'est… c'est… c'est que je… vais le faire avec… toi.

Une terreur mêlée a de l'excitation, sentiment que jamais je n'aurai cru ressentir, je veux dire, j'avais connu l'amour passionnel avec une femme- _Hermione_.

Mais j'avais vite déchanté, elle aussi, on n'était pas fais l'un pour l'autre.

Et puis toujours sans arrêt ces échecs à répétition auprès de la gente féminine, les femmes n'étaient jamais bien, jamais a mon goût, trop peu… musclé, trop peu muscé.

Et puis ses rêves obsédants, d'hommes.

Et me voilà dans les bras d'un homme.

Et puis je laissai là mes pensées, marre de toujours devoir me mettre sans arrêt des barrières, c'est décidé, je profite ! Personne n'en saura rien.

D'un coup sec je dégrafai sa ceinture, et de joie, je me rapprochai de lui, jusqu'à sentir son odeur et son parfum dans le creux de son cou. Je sens sa respiration se ralentir pour mieux ré accélérer, il se niche comme moi dans mon cou. Et je sens qu'il me veut, la barrière de son jean n'enlève en rien le fait que je sente son excitation, je sentai son érection et c'était grisant. Mes mains parcourent son dos et descendent jusqu'à ses fesses, elles sont fermes c'est un délice !

Il cambre ses hanches et colle son bassin tout contre moi, son poids me fait tituber vers le mur. Même si la chambre aurait bien besoin d'un bon coup de peinture, le teint vert grisatre c'est pas trop mon truc, enfin, mes yeux ne s'interesse pas à la décoration car mon attraction c'est lui, mon espagnol pur souche qui mord et suce délicatement… mes tétons, le coquin se débarrassait de mes vêtements alors que moi je me perdais dans la couleur des murs !

-Wha…. Ha….haaaa

Ca c'était mes gémissements et mes soupirs.

Putain c'que c'était bon !

Il enlève enfin ce petit bout de tissu pour enfin découvrir mon entière nudité, il me regarde et fond sur mon pénis, il le prend dans sa bouche et le… suce.

Il lèche le gland et mes mains caressent ses doux cheveux bruns

Il descend sa langue de toute la longueur et je mords ma langue pour ne pas gémir

Il remonte et descend toute la hampe de mon sexe, il me surprend à la goûter comme un mets de haute qualité. Oh oui il l'avale, et l'enfonce jusqu'à sa gorge et moi je n'en peux plus.

-Ah… arrêtes je vais pas… tenir plus longtemps. Soupirais-je.

Alors il arrête et d'un air carnassier il prend mes lèvres, nos langues dansent un ballet endiablé et je découvre ma propre odeur, ce qui ne m'écœure pas.

Je suis tellement reconnaissant, je lui prends sa bête entre mes mains, étonnant comme le sexe des autres peut paraître… impressionnant !

Je le prends à pleine main et commence de doux va et viens, comme je le ferai pour moi.

Plus assez de lumière dans ce trou à rat, j'ai envie de voir ce que je fais pour ma 1re fois avec un mec, le noir peut paraitre rassurant, mais non je veux le voir, vérifier si ses soupirs sont bien réels, si je…

-Oahhh vite… plus vite…

Il mets sa main au dessus de la mienne et intime des mouvements plus secs et rapides.

Il est mon maître, moi son disciple.

Il s'appelle Léonardo et c'est ma folie.

-Ahhh…

Il se tord et son cou manque de se briser.

Et puis saudain, il crie son bonheur et éjacule dans ma main.

Dire que ca me fait bizarre, serait tout à fait juste, je me sens bizarre d'avoir donné un pur moment de plaisir à un homme, mais plus rien ne me retient à part lui.

Je lèche un peu de sa semence, y'a que les cons qui n'essaient pas.

Est-ce si mauvais que ca ? Non pas mauvais, pas que j'en mangerai tout les jours, c'est spécial.

Il me regarde bien qu'il fasse toujours trop sombre, je sens qu'il étudie mes traits, il touche mon visage, il pose une de ses mains sur ma joue et me dit dans un anglais teinté de son chaud :

-Tu es beau, très beau… viens.

Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, que déjà il me prends par la main pour faire quelque pas, il s'allonge avec moi sur un lit.

De son bras tatoué il touche un interrupteur au pieds du lit, une douce lumière d'une lampe de chevet illumine le lit, le couvre lit est de couleur pourpre, c'est avec ces yeux marrons foncés que je me perds, je le serre et je sens ma peau contre la sienne, tellement fort. Tout ce que je ressens c'est du désir, 100 fois plus de désir qu'avec n'importe quelle femme, que Merlin me pardonne, les femmes sont magnifiques mais l'homme qui est devant moi incarne la beauté à l'état brut.

Une peau caramélisée, magnifique, comme dans mon rêve…

Mais mieux que n'importe quel rêve, Léonardo abaisse ma nuque pour pouvoir capturer mes lèvres, les siennes sont voraces. Je me trouve allongé sur lui.

On s'embrasse à en perdre haleine, lui me malaxe mes fesses, des caresses fragiles aux attouchements prononcés le plaisir monte comme une flèche. Nos virilités se rencontrent, tout est tellement fort, tout va tellement vite, je suis grisé des sensations et bientôt nos deux bassins se chevauchent avec frénésie, on gémis, on soupire de bonheur, nos sexes sont tellement gonflés de désirs que ca devient douloureux. Me soulager, vite.

Il le sent, on le sent tout les deux, c'est un impératif.

Il me prends ma main et me fait introduire un doigt, l'index, dans son entre.

Oh, alors c'est moi qui le prends ?

Mes yeux doivent trahir la surprise de son geste.

-Pour une première, en douceur, pour toi ce sera mieux. Me dit-il de sa voix devenue encore plus grave et rocailleuse au possible.

« Et puis j'aime être en dessous »… sourire éblouissant de sa part.

Putain j'ai trop de la chance ! putain qu'il est beau.

Bon, bon, pas si différent que chez une femme, l'anus, mais je dois le préparer, consciencieusement, je vais bien faire les choses.

C'est étroit, c'est chaud, c'est…

-Vas…y… mets… plus… de… doigts.

Je m'applique comme il me le demande, et j'ai tout le mal du monde à me contenir a ne pas le prendre sur le champ, mon sexe réclame !

Et lui pendant ce temps il se touche, son pénis turgescent me fait de l'œil…

J'espère que ses chairs et ses muscles sont assez dilatées, parce que là je ne tiens plus, j'ai chaud.

J'entre en lui, doucement parce que moi aussi j'ai un spécimen qui prend de la place. Il se crispe.

-Ca… ca va ? je lui demande avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Oui… t'inquiète, faut laisser habituer…

Je ne perd pas de temps pour caresser son corps et évacuer la douleur, je suis sa main sur son sexe et m'accorde avec lui, il faut bien que ca ce passe…

Alors tout doucement j'avance en lui, et puis subitement je me retire.

Soupir de sa part

Je fais alors tout un tas de viens à viens, qui semble lui convenir et puis quelque part, un point mystérieux fait monter de quelques octaves les gémissements de mon éphèbe, ah il aime ca.

Et moi je ressens son étroitesse, sa chaire chaude et humide autour de mon sexe, ca me fait tourner la tête, tellement c'est bon. Bientôt notre cadence deviens plus erratique,il crie il gémis, moi je ne sais pas, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est bon, que je veux plus jamais me retirer de là. Et puis c'est l'extase, je répends ma semence, lui se masturbe frénétiquement et me suit de quelques secondes.

…

Le lendemain mes yeux se lèvent sur un corps endormi à mes côtés. Je me suis assoupi après la liesse, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

A la vue de son corps magnifique, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent.

J'ai fais l'amour à un homme.

Je suis gay.

Je suis gay.

Oh putain.

Comment je vais faire ?

* * *

Et bah c'était pas d'la tarte ! Pardonnez mon expression mais c'était mon premier citron, alors voilà quoi.

Dire que j'en ai vraiment lu beaucoup ^^ mais que MOI, moi j'en fasse un…bon je me suis pris au jeu, en espérant que ca vous a plu !

Mon écriture est particulière, lol, plus je me relie, plus je trouve mon écriture spéciale.

Pour la suite : retour au Royaume-Uni, et… vous verrez !


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda** : Dans ce court chapitre un Ron qui s'exprime et désolé pour les non adeptes mais Ginny et Harry sont en couples.^^

**Accompagnement et inspiration musicale**** :**

**Era Vulgaris (Richard File remix) - Queens Of The Stone Age**

**Si c'était hier - Louise Attaque**

**Mad about you- Hooverphonic**

**POV Ron**

Lorsque je rentrai de mon séjour 7 jours plus tard, c'était avec un teint cramoisi et un sourire illuminant tout le visage que ma sœur m'accueillit à l'aéroport.

L'Angleterre subissait de lourds orages à répétition depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui rendait l'air encore plus étouffant au possible, même l'eau qui tombait du ciel était chaude.

-Tu es resplendissant Ron ! Et crois bien que ca me coûte de te dire ça ! Pas que tu sois à tomber par terre non plus… non mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait les Espagnols ? Ma parole tu n'es plus le même ! Pfiou il a fait une de ces chaleurs, 31 degrés à l'ombre pendant 3 jours tu te rends compte, surtout qu'on est bientôt fin Septembre.

Au fait tu es invité à l'appart, je tiens à ce que tu nous raconte tout !

Ah Ginny et ses dialogues ou plutôt ses monologues…attendez 30 secondes, elle a bien dit « nous » ?

« Je croyais t'avoir bien dit que ca restait entre nous pour mon voyage Ginny ! fustigeai-je

-Oh arrêtes un peu, tu sais très bien qu'Harry c'est comme moi ! me rabroua t-elle

-Non, non, c'est pas pareil, toi t'es ma sœur, Harry mon meilleur pote, un homme de surcroit, s'il sait la moindre chose sur ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle… ca ne le regarde pas ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et :

« Depuis le début Ron je te soutiens. Depuis le début je t'écoute, depuis que plus rien ne va, depuis que tes… filles te quittent sans arrêt pour des autres. Alors tu penses bien qu'Harry, même s'il voulait fermer ses oreilles où même ne serai-ce que ignorer la migraine qui me pointait chaque fois que je rentrais tard à la maison, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant !

Je blêmis.

-Mais… mais… je voulais pas…

-Je sais bien Ron ! Et je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que … Harry comprend tu sais !

Je m'énervais et mon sang montait jusqu'à mes oreilles

-Il comprend quoi au juste ? Que je suis gay ? Hein, que je… je sais pas où j'en suis ? Tu lui as tout dit ?

-RON ! Oui, non… enfin c'est un ensemble de choses bien trop long à t'expliquer à cet instant ! Et puis on s'en fout ! Le principal c'est que toi tu te sentes bien… »

Elle se tut, moi aussi.

Mon agacement tomba, un peu comme l'orage qui sévissait à l'instant au dessus de notre tête. Nous étions sortis de l'aéroport et nous marchions en silence au niveau des parkings, Ginny m'évoqua qu'un Portoloin était à disposition pas très loin.

L'eau tombait à grosse goutte, mes vêtements me collaient à un point que c'en était désagréable. Vivement qu'on y soit arrivé.

* * *

C'est dans l'appartement à Ginny et Harry que nous arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils logeaient en plein centre de Londres dans un quartier moldu. Bien que de taille modeste les pièces étaient plutôt cosy, accueillantes et décorés dans des tons chaleureux. Un petit nid douillé que maman avait tenu à décorer dès l'acquisition des murs par ses petits protégés. Ce fut trois semaines de pur cauchemar pour Harry même s'il ne s'en ai pas trop plaint…

Ce qu'Harry m'avoua quelques mois plus tard c'est qu'en ces murs, celui-ci avait compris que si les cris de maman était légendaire celle de sa femme était aussi spectaculaires sinon plus. Les chiens ne font pas des chats c'est bien connu.

Harry m'accueillit à bras ouvert, il était en congé le veinard.

« Alors Barcelone ? Me questionna t-il. Il me proposa un fauteuil que j'acceptai avec joie.

-Chaude.

Harry souria, l'allusion à double sens me semblait perverse, quand je pensais à chaud je ne pensais pas seulement au temps… mais ca je me gardai bien de le dire.

Ginny avait déjà changé de vêtements, elle m'apporta une serviette de bain et afin de me mettre à l'aise j'enlevai mes chaussures trempées.

Même au sein du salon l'air était moite, l'orage n'avait pas su amener une once de fraîcheur c'était dingue pour un mois de septembre !

-En tout cas tu as l'air en forme ! dit Harry

-Ouai je le suis…Barcelone est une très belle ville, j'ai pu visiter pas mal de chose plutôt dans le côté moldu mais je suis allé voir un entrainement de Quidditch du club Barcelonais, 'sont assez vifs dans leur jeux et j'ai remarqué un très bon poursuiveur qui aurait tapé dans l'œil de Dubois s'il avait été là.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et ils se fixèrent avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? ânonnais-je. Je n'aimais pas leurs petits airs qui sous entendait quelque chose qui m'échappait.

-Rien Ron, tu vois des choses là où il n'y a rien ! répliqua ma sœur.

Je décidai d'abandonner la partie, elle était visiblement pas encline à me dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui me faisait office de meilleur ami non plus d'ailleurs.

Bref je racontai mes ballades, mes soirées, mes rencontres sans les after cela va sans dire.

Ils semblaient contents pour moi. C'est cool.

-Tu restes avec nous pour manger ? Proposes Harry.

-Merci ca va aller mec …

-Allez ! Insista Ginny. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des choses que tu dois nous dire ! »

Non mais c'est pas possible, quelle teigne ! Je sais que je ne dois pas me plaindre elle a toujours été là pour moi, chose que je n'aurai même pas imaginé il y deux ans. Mais il faut dire qu'avec la mort de Fred, puis le départ d'Hermione et enfin les déboires de mes précédentes liaisons, toutes ces conjonctures réunies ont favorisé mes rapports de bonne entente avec ma cadette, Ginny est devenue en quelque sorte ma confidente. Et parce qu'un mec n'aurai jamais pu entendre tout ce qu'elle a entendu.

J'accepte un peu à contre cœur l'invitation, bientôt elle allait me faire ces yeux de merlan-frit non merci. Mais bon je ne perds pas au change, ma sœur cuisine très bien.

* * *

Après le repas, délicieux, Harry avait tenu à faire la vaisselle, déjà je trouvai ca bizarre mais bon j'ai rien dit.

Ginny m'attrapa au vol et me ratatina sur place.

Me mettre un verre d'Armagnac dans les mains c'est du suicide surtout après le nombre de verres alcoolisé que j'ai déjà bu. Je tiens mal l'alcool, ca me monte à la tête et surtout je débite tout ce que je ne dois pas dire.

Elle m'a cuisiné comme il faut, mais ca c'est seulement après la discussion que je m'en suis aperçu.

« Et… l'ambiance, ca devait être bien non ? Tu m'as parlé des fêtes, mais dis-moi tu n'as rencontré personnes ? »

-T'as pas chaud ?

-Ne détourne pas la question Ron !

-Bon, bon, quand même j'ai chaud ! Bein si j'ai rencontré des espagnols, des britanniques, des français…

-Mh mh et c'est tout ? Tu as dansé, tu t'es alcoolisé, tu as forniqué ?

-Ginny ! pourquoi tu penses toujours à ca ?

-Parce que c'est la vie et que tu mérites de t'éclater dans ta vie ! Bon alors, tu va me le cracher ce morceau, parce que frérôt ou pas je te connais très bien et crois moi tes yeux sont mille fois plus lumineux que lorsque tu es parti ! Ca ca veut dire quelque chose.

Et ce disant elle s'approcha de moi pour mieux scruter la lueur de mes yeux.

Et la coquine en profita pour me rajouter un peu d'alcool.

-Non, non Gin' arrêtes ! A cette allure c'est dans ton salon que je vais coucher ce soir !

-Ca ne me dérange absolument pas et Harry non plus.

-Dis, tu parles toujours pour Harry ?

-Non mais je le connais tout autant que toi, et arrête de changer de sujet !

-Mais je change pas de sujet !

-Si ! Tu fais l'autruche ! Tu as rencontré un mec c'est ca ?

Vu la tête qu'elle fait c'est ma tête à moi qui doit être bizarre, p'tain c'est vraiment pas pour moi l'alcool.

-Oui j'ai rencontré un mec. Soupirai-je

-Et ?

-Comment ca « et » ?

-Bah y'a une suite tu sais : j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ET on s'est cuisiné ou j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ET on a joué aux petits chevaux ou j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ET on a baisé.

Je grimace.

-Tu sais qu'j'aime pas ce mot.

-Bah quoi ? Baiser c'est baiser.

-Nan y'a faire l'amour, s'aimer, s'envoyer en l'air c'est déjà un peu plus poétique…

-Forniquer ?

Je la regarde en levant mes yeux au ciel, exaspérante qu'elle est, y'a pas d'autre mot.

-T'es lourde !

-Bon alors, c'était qui, c'était comment ?

Elle s'était animée d'un seul coup, c'est Gin', y'a qu'elle pour être aussi animée pour les histoires de cul des autres.

Alors je lâchai d'un seul coup parce que plus vite ce sera dit, plus vite je serai délivré :

-Un espagnol, brun, ténébreux, beau comme un dieu. C'était… indescriptible. Point.

-Indescriptible ?

-C'est ma 1re expérience, comment veux tu que je sache comment… je peux me baser sur quoi ? Rien !

-Mais… t'as aimé ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Enfin… oui.

-Alors tu…

Je la coupais par un :

-J'suis gay.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux.

-Mais… wouah… enfin je veux dire… c'est… Ron ! Tu sais je voulais te dire si tu comptais réitérer l'expérience…mais si tu es… enfin si tu es en accord avec toi.

Ce que c'était laborieux, pour elle je veux dire, cette peur à dire les choses en face, à ne pas blesser.

-J'ai eu six jours là bas pour me faire une raison… tu sais j'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, j'aime les hommes et puis voilà. Gin ? Tu m'en veux pas si je reste ce soir pour dormir ?

C'est pas tout ca mais les vapeurs me montent vraiment au crâne, des angelots dansent la salsa dans ma tête ou des cognards se font une joie de me désaxoner mes neurones.

-Non, non, bien sur !

-Et puis on peut en rester là pour ce soir, j'suis vraiment crevé.

- Ok ! Pas de problème.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me souffla en guise de bonne nuit :

-Tu m'as confié un beau secret ce soir, fais de beaux rêves !

* * *

Réveillé vers 6 heures du matin, je me sentai encore fatigué, l'haleine fétide et la langue sèche comme du carton.

Je me levai sur un décor trop sophistiqué pour être chez moi.

C'est alors que mes souvenirs rejaillirent et que je compris tout le subterfuge de mon pote et de ma sœur. Je suis un crétin.

Au fond je savais que tout leur petit manège avait pour but de me soutirer quelques informations sur ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle.

Et Harry qui fait la vaisselle. Un rire me prit soudainement.

Sait-il qu'il s'est marié à la pire des manipulatrices ? Certainement, cet enfoiré n'était pas mieux qu'elle ! Derrière son petit air de jeune homme propret et mignon se cachait un autre Harry, sombre mais jamais cruel.

Enfin !

Un bon verre d'eau me ferait du bien, tiens.

Je décidai de laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine, non sans avoir picoré, ou plutôt dévoré deux gros muffins au chocolat pour enfin transplaner jusqu'à mon chez-moi.

* * *

Après avoir bu deux litres d'eaux et pris une douche c'est direct à mon lit que mes pas me menèrent. Oui j'avais trop bu et j'avais pas bien dormi, or il était capital de dormir pour être en pleine forme afin d'effectuer un bon entraînement pour cet après-midi.

L'un des avantages des joueurs de Quidditch c'est que les entraînements quotidiens se font après 14h.

Pourquoi 14h ? Parce que le règlement avait été dicté comme ca.

Et avant le règlement, parce que les joueurs qui avaient une bonne réputation à tenir, aimaient faire la fête et rentrer tard le soir.

Olivier fermait les yeux le plus souvent pour ses propres joueurs, et puis avec ce qui lui était arrivé tout le monde était averti. Ne pas faire de conneries au point que ca dépasse votre raison. Il faut dire qu'Olivier aussi a été un gros fêtard. Du genre à rentrer à 6h du matin éméché, la tête à l'envers avec une blonde au bras.

Enfin ca c'était il y a trois ans, avant que ce gros connard de Flint engage un procès contre Olivier parce que sa chère et tendre cousine avait été déflorée à l'âge de 16 ans par le célèbre gardien du club.

Avant d'être dans le club Blood Lemonade, Olivier était dans l'équipe de Réserve de Flaquemare. Un club culte, remarqué et très populaire.

Le procès fut le début de la déchéance pour Olivier. Il avait beau clamer son innocence, personne ne l'a cru. Personne. A part peut être ses amis, sa famille et tout les membres de l'équipe. Malheureusement tout le monde avait pu apercevoir la belle blonde Armélia repartir d'une boîte de nuit avec le célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

Malheureusement Olivier n'avait aucun souvenir clair de cette nuit, il était saoul.

Armélia déclara le lendemain à la presse que le joueur la viola.

Le véritasérum ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide, puisqu'il était dans un état de profond… brouillard alcoolisé. Et la belle Armélia libéra une belle arme, ses souvenirs argentés aux membres des jurés.

Ce fut un pugilat.

Un pugilat organisé, un piège.

Olivier dut abandonner sa place au club. Il fut jugé pour son acte, bien que de nombreuses personnes le défendirent dont le célèbre Harry Potter, qui déclama haut et fort que c'était impossible et impensable. Mais qui pouvait- on croire ? Les souvenirs de la jeune et jolie jeune fille étaient imparable ! On ne pouvait violer et trafiquer ses propres souvenirs.

Oliver eu une dette qui s'estimait a plusieurs milliers de galions en réparation pour la jeune fille. Enfin une interdiction totale de fréquentation de tout bar, night club, fêtes privées ou publics pendant 5 ans. Il dut faire l'équivalent moldu des travaux d'ordres généraux et se plier face aux ordres de nombreux gardelois pour nettoyer les rues, repeindre les bâtiments en état de décrépitude.

Et enfin il reçut la pire humiliation pour un sorcier, l'interdiction totale d'exercer de la magie pendant 12 mois en sorte c'était une interdiction totale de lancer un sort formulé ou informulé. On lui confisqua sa baguette et tous ses objets les plus précieux appartenant a la magie. Et comme le Quidditch s'apparente à la magie, interdiction de voler pour Olivier.

Le public sorcier fut satisfait de la sanction donné à Olivier Dubois. Un être humain quel quel soit n'a pas à violer une femme, il avait amplement mérité ce châtiment.

Les douze mois pour Olivier furent les pires mois de sa vie, bien que celui-ci en parlait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Le retour à la vie sorcière fut plus dur qu'il n'eut imaginé. Heureusement ses anciens collègues ne l'oublièrent pas, enfin, pas tous.

Deux pour ainsi dire, Angèle et Tony. La première était batteuse dans l'équipe de réserve puis fut mise à la lumière du jour pendant près d'un an. La miss eu un petit imprévu, elle tomba enceinte. De ce fait elle due arrêter son activité pour le bien de son bébé. Angèle était une bonne amie, du genre à vous donner une tape sur l'épaule et à vous sourire à pleine dents entre le plateau de fromage et le dessert.

Quand à Tony, lui c'était l'un des nombreux managers des joueurs, il le porta sous ses ailes dès le début. Tony avait 50 ans et du genre papa poule, très protecteur avec « ses gamins » qui ont souvent l'âge d'être ses enfants !

Alors voilà ses deux amis l'aidèrent à remonter la pente et surtout à créer son propre club. Tony a tenu à redorer l'image du joueur malgré la baisse énorme de popularité de l'ex-gardien-et-capitaine-le-plus-sexy-de-Poudlard.

Ce fut un travail laborieux, de grande haleine. Douloureux. Olivier eu de nombreux bâtons dans les roues, beaucoup d'insultes bien évidemment et d'anti-fans.

Et puis peu à peu des joueurs arrivèrent. Des anciens de Poudlard. Des étrangers aussi. Il y eu assez de joueurs pour former une équipe, pour avoir des remplaçants mêmes.

Et une nouvelle vie recommença. Pour Olivier.

* * *

_En espérant que tout soit enfin plus clair pour vous. Vous pouvez enfin comprendre un peu mieux les personnages, et surtout la complexité pour Olivier de vivre après cette épreuve, ce chapitre ci était plutôt court mais essentiel. Le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur Olivier… enfin je suis en pleine écriture !_

_Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, je corrige mais je me doute qu'il doit en rester quelques unes…_

_Et à vos reviews !_


End file.
